


Scheduling Conflict [podfic]

by litrapod (litra), mylordshesacactus



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: “It doesn't need to be anything symbolic. Formal, but it's just—”“Land-use policies with the Gungans,” Eirtaé finished agreeably.“A new independent trade agreement with Alderaan,” Padmé finished at the same time.Or: Three potential diplomatic incidents, two Amidalas, one burst water main, and the biggest headache Eirtaé is ever likely to experience again.





	Scheduling Conflict [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scheduling Conflict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383492) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 

**Title:**Scheduling Conflict

**Fandom: **Star Wars Prequels

**Author: ** mylordshesacactus

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: ** Padme / Sabe

**Rating: **Gen, F/F

**Length:**52:47

**Summary:**

“It doesn't need to be anything symbolic. Formal, but it's just—”  
“Land-use policies with the Gungans,” Eirtaé finished agreeably.  
“A new independent trade agreement with Alderaan,” Padmé finished at the same time.  
  
Or: Three potential diplomatic incidents, two Amidalas, one burst water main, and the biggest headache Eirtaé is ever likely to experience again.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383492)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Scheduling%20Conflict.mp3)


End file.
